


It takes two baby

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Mitchsen holiday fics [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Mother’s Day has some surprises not just for Beca but for Aubrey as well





	It takes two baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/gifts).



> This is for my favorite Little One for her birthday. Yes it’s almost two days late, but hey it’s me so that’s no surprise! I hope you like it.

Beca has grown accustomed to the sound of Aubrey and Samuel getting into mischief in the mornings while she sleeps in. Waking up to the smell of coffee and food has been a common occurrence since Aubrey moved in. 

Beca loves the feeling of domesticity that washes over her as she hears her two favorite people giggling and whispering. So when her eyes finally blink open she’s surprised to find the house is completely quiet. She reaches over to Aubrey’s side of the bed and isn’t all that surprised to find it cold and empty. She glances over to her nightstand and sees that it’s only eight o’clock. She stretches and slowly makes her way out of bed, grabbing her robe off the back of the door on her way to find her family. 

Her family. Something Beca never thought she’d have. Sure she had Sammy and her little man was all the family she once thought she would ever need. A partner? Someone who would love not only her but Sam as well? Someone to help share the load? Someone to talk to when she got home from work? Someone to trust? And Beca guesses that’s the thing. In her whole life she’s never had anyone to depend. Someone to walk in to her life and just stay. Simply because she was enough. She honestly never saw that happening. Until she met Aubrey. 

Aubrey was one of those things that you didn’t know you needed until you had it. And now Beca is finding that she doesn’t know how she ever lived without her. 

Beca’s family and friends are always telling her she’s moving too fast because she hasn’t been with Aubrey that long. They started dating in September, exchanged ”I love you’s” on New Years Eve, and Beca surprised them both by asking Aubrey to move in with her and Sam on Valentine’s Day. To Beca and Samuel it seems like they’ve always been a family. Aubrey just fits. 

Beca slows her pace when she gets to the door of her sons room. There’s a slim chance he might still be asleep and if that’s the case she doesn’t want to wake him. The door is cracked open and from the hallway she can see his bed is empty. Beca just shrugs and continues on her journey. 

The tv is off in the living room and there’s been no coffee or food made in the kitchen. It’s not completely unheard of for Aubrey and Sam to sneak off to the bakery down the street, but they usually leave her a note just in case she wakes up. No note means they haven’t gone far. 

Beca hears the unmistakable sound of her son giggling and glances out of the window overlooking their backyard. There are the two missing pieces to her small puzzle. Sammy is kicking a soccer ball to Aubrey who is enthusiastically playing goalie. They are wearing matching khaki shorts and red checkered soccer jerseys. 

Beca watches as Sam kicks the ball as hard as his little legs allow. Aubrey reaches for the ball, but it glides just out of her reach and in to the net behind her. Sam throws his hands up in the air triumphantly and bounces back and forth on the balls of his feet. Aubrey runs over to him and scoops him up and places him on her shoulders his hands in hers stretched out above their heads. They run a victory lap around the backyard Aubrey making the sounds of a distant crowd cheering wildly for Sam and Sam giggling wildly. 

Beca can’t help but laugh too. She sees them heading towards the back door and makes her way hastily towards the coffee pot to make herself look busy. She doesn’t want them to know she was spying on their time together. 

Aubrey ducks her head as she comes through the doorway to ensure Sammy clears it with his head. Sam spotted Beca as soon as they were through the door. 

“Mommy mommy I scored a goooooaaaallll!” Sammy cheered and started wiggling his way off of Aubrey’s shoulders.

“That’s awesome buddy! I was wondering where the two of you had gotten off to.” Beca said as she grabbed Sam and squeezed him tight kissing his cheeks until he started to squirm.

“Mommy that’s too many kisses!” Sammy giggled as Beca put him back on his own two feet. 

“We better watch out Becs, this kid is the next soccer superstar.” Aubrey said as she ruffled Sams hair on her way to properly greet Beca. 

“Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” Aubrey whispered as she leaned down and brushed her lips against Becas. 

“Good morning yourself, I did, thank you. You could have woken me up, you know. You don’t have to entertain him every morning.” Beca said as she returned the kiss. 

“I thought maybe you needed some more sleep since I kept you up so late last night. Besides spending time with Sam isn’t something I feel obligated to do it’s something I enjoy doing.” 

Beca’s heart melted at the sincerity in Aubrey’s voice and eyes. Seeing the look on Beca’s face Aubrey knows she needs to lighten the mood.

“So Bub you ready to tell your mommy what we’re doing today?” Aubrey asks Samuel with a wink and a smirk.

“Get dressed mommy, we’re taking you out for pancakes.” Sam says in his mr bossy pants voice.

“Pancakes? Wow, what’s the occasion?” Beca asks as if she doesn’t know.

“Silly mommy, it’s Mother’s Day!” Sam says excitedly as he runs off to his room to get ready. 

“Yeah silly mommy it’s Mother’s Day!” Aubrey giggles “I’m going to take a shower, if you wanted to help I wouldn’t be opposed.” She glances over her shoulder as she starts walking away, adding a little extra sway to her hips that she knows Beca is following with her eyes.

Just as Beca is putting the finishing touches on her makeup Samuel calls her into his room.

“Hey Bubs, what’s up?” Beca asks as she sits down on the floor beside her son who is struggling to get his buttons lined up on his shirt.

“Mommy I’ve been thinking.” Sam says and Beca can tell that whatever he’s thinking is something serious.

“Here stand up and face me and I’ll help you with your shirt, and you can tell me what’s going on in that big brain of yours.” 

“Are you going to marry Bree?” 

“I don’t know Bubs, maybe someday. Would you be okay with that?” 

“Yep! I love Bree!” Sam says excitedly as Beca helps him straighten out his tie. “I was wonderin’ if maybe it’d be okay if I called her mama?” 

Beca stops all movements and just stares at her son for a minute. She knows that Sam loves Aubrey, that’s been obvious since the moment they met. She just didn’t realize he loved her that much. Beca really had to concentrate on not crying, she didn’t want to ruin her makeup or upset her son.

“ You know what Bubs? If you want to call Aubrey mama that’s perfectly fine with me.” Beca gave Sammy a kiss on the forehead as she straightened his shirt collar. 

Aubrey was excited to give Beca the ring that she had picked out for her. It was just a simple silver with Sam’s birthstone nestled in the center of a heart. She hoped that one day she’d be carrying around an engagement ring in her pocket, but for now this was enough. 

Sam walked between his mom and Aubrey, the two of them swinging him in the air by his arms as he walked. They made the perfect picture of a family. When they got inside the diner Sammy made sure to sit in the middle, always enjoying how much his two favorite girls made sure he was the center of their attention.

Once their food was ordered Sam gave Beca her handmade card and a clay handprint that he had made her at preschool. Beca thanked him with kisses and laughed when he rolled his eyes and wiped his cheek. 

“Here babe, I got you a little something too. It’s not much but I hope you like it.” Aubrey said as she handed Beca the ring box.

“Not much? Baby this is perfect! Thank you so much!” Beca also covered Aubrey’s face in kisses as she surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Aubrey sighed as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Beca’s right ring finger.

Their breakfast was great as always and they were all extremely happy as they loaded back up in the car.

“Mama, can we go to the park?” Sam asked from his car seat in the backseat. 

Both women were quiet. Aubrey waiting for Beca to answer her son and Beca waiting for Aubrey to realize he wasn’t talking to her.

“I’m pretty sure he’s talking to you Bree.” Beca said with a smile.

“Me? Sam, did you just...Beca did he just...hold on a second I think I need to pull over.” Aubrey couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I called you mama, is that okay?” Sam asked now nervous that Aubrey might not like that idea.

“Beca is that okay? Can he do that?” Aubrey still wasn’t entirely sure that she wasn’t dreaming.

Beca tried to contain her laughter she really did. Confused Aubrey was just so cute though.

“It’s fine with me, if it’s okay with you.” Beca said once she was able to get herself under control. 

“Of course it’s fine with me. Samuel I’m honored that you want to call me mama. Wow mama...I’ve never been anyone’s mama before.” Aubrey was pretty sure her smile could light up the night.

Sammy and Beca both laughed at Aubrey’s excitement. 

“So can we mama?” Sam asked again.

“Can we what, Bubs?” Aubrey asked, confused that there had ever been a question asked.

Sammy giggles loudly and put his head in his hands in exasperation. 

“I believe our son wants to go to the park mama.” Beca laughed and turned around and made a goofy face at Aubrey.

Aubrey really had to restrain herself from breaking down. Sam calling her mama was a big enough deal, but Beca referring to him as “their” son? Aubrey was quickly becoming overwhelmed. That’s all she had wanted since the day she met these two. To be a part of their wonderful little family. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked Beca’s hand up and gently kissed her fingers.

“Yes Bubs, we can go to the park. And since it is Mother’s Day we can even get ice cream.” Aubrey winked at Sam who pumped his fists the air. 

This day turned out even better than Aubrey had hoped it would. She was ready to start planning for all of the future adventures they could do together.


End file.
